


Anti's Back

by Miss_Oswald



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti will always be my daddy, Choking, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, I just really want Anti to slap me, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Oswald/pseuds/Miss_Oswald
Summary: Sean finally lets Anti fuck his girl.





	Anti's Back

**Author's Note:**

> After giving up on writing all together momentarily, this monstrosity deemed itself into existence. 
> 
> Thank you Anti.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sean asks me, concern in his baby blue eyes. 

He’s been feeling unwell for a while now. He’s been half-here, very out of it, confused and sick. It always happens whenever Anti clawed his way, trying to get in control. He was usually tame if we gave him some room to breathe, some time to take over. 

But Sean and I did something incredibly stupid. 

We tried to push him out, silence him. Get rid of him forever by ignoring his cries and screams. And it was horrible. Hearing Anti beg for us to talk to him, to let him out, to just acknowledge his existence; his desperate pleas and guttural threats. 

I hated it, every goddamn minute of it. I grew quite fond of Anti, as fond as I was terrified of him. He was a starving, ferocious wolf; unpredictable and deadly, but that didn’t change the fact that I was an animal lover at my core. 

I cared for all creatures. Including him.

And it was harder on Sean, but in a completely different way. He didn’t care for Anti; he found him chaotic and careless. Anti fed off of Sean’s very being: his body, his emotions, his life force. But by trying to destroy the demon, he was destroying himself just as much. His body was breaking down. His mental state was deteriorating. Ignoring Anti was doing terrible things to him.

So when it came down to it, I would always be on Sean’s side first. But that didn’t mean a part of me never emphasized with Anti. Because I did, so much.

Another part of me clicked with the demon in a way I could never click with my boyfriend: I wasn’t a bubbly, happy-go-lucky person like him. I understood Anti’s pain and fury more than I could understand how easily it came to Sean to live life happily. I would dare say I even related to it. 

So finally, after much discussion, we decided it was time to let him back out. Let him take control for a while. We had abandoned him, shunned him out. 

We owed him.

“You should hear the things he says about you,” Sean’s eyes are rimmed lavender with exhaustion and his cheeks are pale and splotchy. He runs his trembling hands down his face, unable to reach my eyes. “Horrible, degrading things.”

Anti always turns ugly when we shut him out. And he torments Sean the best way he knows how.

“I know.” I take his hands in my own to steady them, my eyes searching for his gaze. “He does it to annoy you.”

“The things he whispers when I…” He trails off, wincing and hanging his head.

Anti had made a habit of possessing Sean’s body whenever we got intimate. It seemed to be the easiest (or his most favourite) time to gain control. 

The first time it had happened, it had terrified me. Sean had suddenly, out of nowhere, had my throat in his grasp and cackled like a maniac. It only took a moment for me to realise it was Anti, and before I could help it, I came hard with their cock in me, my eyes rolling to the back of my head, screaming my pleasure out. It was one of the best orgasms I’d ever had.

Periodically, we became used to it, and it turned into a sort of game. We wondered whenever Anti would pop up, and we started to have fun with his appearances. Anti slowly was allowed to enter, very briefly, in our sex life. 

But Sean still didn’t feel comfortable letting that part of himself fuck me.

We both knew Anti was a part of Sean. They weren’t completely separate entities that happened to share one body. Yes, Anti was a demon, but he also came from the darkest part of Sean that manifested itself into it’s own being. He was thought into existence, growing stronger with the more attention he got. He was Sean, but also Anti. They were different beings, yet one of the same.

And I loved him. I loved all of his sides and edges. I loved him as much as Sean despised that side of himself.

“He’s a demon, Sean. But he’s still a man. He finds it fun getting you all worked up over me.” I tilt his chin up, placing a tender kiss on his soft lips. 

“I hate him,” he whispers against my lips.

“You shouldn’t.” _He’s you._

“I’m so fuckin’ tired.” 

Sean lays down on his back on the floor, his head in my lap. His baggy clothes swallow him whole and I try to ignore his sweaty scent of him not showering for more than a few days. I run my fingers through his fluffy teal hair, combing it back from his forehead and he shuts his eyes, his impossibly long feathery lashes fanning out over his skin. 

He breathes deeply and I scan over his face. It seems like his deteriorating from the inside out by trying to keep the demon at bay. Pink splotches run all over his face, he has ance for the first time since I’ve met him, there’s graying in his bushy beard, and frown lines are appearing at the corner of his lips. 

Still, he’s still the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. 

“I know baby,” I tell him. “I’m so sorry you feel so terribly.”

“I’m sorry for you, having to deal with this shite. Of him always wanting to be alone with you.”

“Honey, we’re never without him. Either of us. You both share a body. You both share me.”

Sean huffs, pursing his lips like he tasted something sour. 

“You shouldn’t have to be shared. You didn’t sign up for this.”

“I don’t think anyone signs up to be in a relationship with a demon,” I say lightheartedly. “But I love you. Both. I’m in love with every goddamn piece there is of you.”

I carefully take in his expression; it’s the first time I admit to loving Anti too.

He opens his eyes, his crystal clear blue eyes staring into mine. He allows himself a small smile, and I bop him in the nose. 

“You’re too good to me, you know that right?”

“And don’t you forget it, mister.”

Sean nods sharply and sits up. He kneads his knuckles into his temple and sighs, his pink pouty mouth tensing into a straight line.

“Okay. Let’s let the freak out. He’s been going stir crazy.”

“I’ll try to keep him on a leash.”

He looks at me seriously, making sure his words sink into my skin.

“If you change your mind, just say the word and I’ll take back over.”

“Hippopotamus. I know.” When he doesn’t look convinced, I punch him playfully in the shoulder and smile. “I’ll be okay, I promise. He knows better that to hurt me.”

Sean’s jaw tenses but he closes his eyes, going silent and allowing Anti to come forth whenever he wants to. We wait a short while before Sean snorts.

“Fuckin’ idiot.” Sean leans over to kiss me quickly before making his way out of the room. “He wants me to shower first.”

I burst out laughing, clapping my hand over my mouth, and he flips me the bird with a smile as he leaves. 

When he’s out of sight and I’ve contained myself, I wait patiently on the wooden floor, playing with the hem of my dress. 

It’s been over a month since I’ve seen Anti, and the last time was pretty gnarly. It was when I was going down on Sean and Anti kept whispering nasty things through his mouth. Sean was able to keep him in check enough to control everything, except for the words that were coming out. Anti said degrading, filthy things that Sean couldn’t stop from slipping through the cracks. 

_Fucking little whore mouth, starved cum junkie, daddy’s manic cockslut._

Sean never said things like that to me. Ever. He treated me like a gospel girl, like a delicate flower. So when he saw how _ravaged_ and _hungry_ I got by Anti’s words, he was left more than a little speechless. 

I wasn’t the good girl that he thought I was. And he grew nervous, thinking Anti was the only one to satisfy my rather animalistic and cruel urges. It had taken a while to convince him that he was more than enough. 

If I’m being completely honest, Sean could make me come more than I could make myself come. But he wasn’t a dominating person. He was loving, and caring, and selfless. And I loved him for that. 

But from the beginning of our relationship, he had promised me to always do whatever he could to make me happy. 

So he decided to give me Anti for the night. 

I resisted of course. It felt like cheating. It was one thing for Anti to be invited briefly into our special night activities, secondary to us, but it was another for him to be there, for him and I to be intimate, without Sean there too. 

Sean was my top priority, only second to my cat (and that’s only because I know my cat could never ask me to leave him.) And it felt like I would be betraying him for allowing Anti to touch me in that way. 

_I’ll be right there too,_ he told me. _Even if you can’t see me. I can take back control whenever I need to._

I swallow thickly. It still feels weird knowing that we had given Anti permission to… do whatever he wanted to me. And having to wait for Anti to walk through the door spins a knot in my stomach larger and larger the longer I wait. 

By the time the shower shuts off, I nearly call for Sean to come back. 

Until I see him flicker into existence in the doorway, giggling and sneering at me, and he steals the breath from my lungs.

I scan him, starting at his bare feet. His stance is wide and he’s wearing the impossibly tight skinny jeans that are torn at the knees. His thighs are solid and strong underneath the denim and the jeans themselves sit terribly low at his hips, showing off the solid V line on his pelvis. Neatly trimmed hair pokes out of the top of his jeans, weaving up a line up to his belly button. 

My heart races and the place in my panties begins to tingle, my lust flaming itself into existence. 

I have no idea what is about to happen, but the air is thick with excitement and sexy possibility.

He is completely shirtless and his skin is wet and glistening from the shower. His skin tone is a little sickly, a little grey-green hue. He looks exactly like Sean (with the hair on his chest, the wideness of his shoulders, and the sculpted cut of his abs,) except for his neck that has a large, gruesome slit that oozes deep red blood down to his collar bones. 

Anti has also trimmed down Sean’s facial hair, leaving stubble on his cheeks, upper lip, and chin. The familiar black gauges stretch holes into the flesh of his ears and the certain amount of chaotic madness only Anti has pulsates off of his form like an aura. His hair is soaked and plastered onto his forehead, dripping puddles onto the hardwood floor.

“Aren’t you going to welcome me back,” Anti tilts his head and his eyes turn pitch black. “Princess?” 

I get up from the floor, my knees already trembling. 

“How are you, Anti?” I hope he doesn’t notice the crack in my voice.

“Don’t be fuckin’ cute with me,” he grits through his teeth. 

His voice zaps through my body like lightning, urging it to become heightened; to go into fight or flight mode. I can hear my heartbeat through my ears. 

He steps forward, slowly and purposely. With every step, darkness and madness roll off of him in waves.

“Hidden in the dark.” 

Step. 

“Stuffed away.” 

Step.

“Ignored!” He yells and his voice bombards me from every side of the room. The trinkles on the shelves shuffle and smash into pieces on the floor. 

“All because your little pathetic _boyfriend_ ,” he makes a face of disgust, “couldn’t stand that his girlfriend would whore it out for a demon.”

Gravity shifts and I squeak in surprise as I’m pulled towards Anti. I stop an inch away from him and I stare into his shiny, dark eyes with horror. Something shifts in my stomach, knowing that he’s possessed powers that I didn’t even know he had.

And for the first time, Anti has me a little scared, and I wonder if Sean could really break through if he needed too. 

He towers over me, his presence commanding every nerve in my body to attention. His stares down at me, his lip curled. 

Anti grabs my face with his hand, his fingers digging painfully into my cheeks. 

“Fuckin’ brat.”

“So what are you gonna do about it then, tough guy?” I say with as much backbone as I can.

His eyebrows raise in amusement and he smiles at me with more teeth than I remember him having. I double-blink at the sharp fangs that suddenly exist instead of Sean’s canines. 

“What makes you think I want you? Filthy little human that gagged for my cock the last time I saw her.”

“You fucking loved it,” I grit at him.

His sets his jaw and shoves me away from him, much lighter than he could. Suddenly my legs give out from under me (where had my strength gone?) and hit the hard ground, the soft skin over my knee caps smarting something fierce. 

I remind myself I can say the safeword whenever possible. And as afraid as I may be, my body swells with dizzying desire. 

“You stupid little girl. If you want me anywhere near your greedy fucking cunt,” he walks to me, his crotch eye-level with my face. “You’re going to have to earn it,” he mocks in a sickly-sweet voice. 

My cunt begins throbbing against my panties and I realize how dry my mouth has gotten. I lick my lips and obediently open my mouth for him. 

“Oh,” Anti groans. “I love that tongue stud more than I love you.”

I can’t help the soft laugh that erupts from within me, a sweet little giggle. 

“Enough mushy shit, open your goddamn mouth before I smack seven shades of shite outta ya.” Anti growls, giving my cheek a little lovetap. 

I open my mouth, letting my tongue rest on my lower lip. He grins down at me, droplets of water from his hair hitting my cheeks and run along my face. 

Anti binds my hands behind my back with his mind and rips my flimsy white dress open, leaving my bare breasts open for his assault. I pull against the restraints to see how well he’s bound me, and I can barely move an inch. My nipples pucker with need.

I look at the state of my dress and pout at him. 

“I liked that dress. Sean bought me it for my birthday.”

“Sean’s a bitch,” Anti mumbles loathingly under his breath. He clears his throat, causing more blood to ooze from his neck. “It looks better like this.”

Anti unbuttons and zips down his fly in a teasingly slow manner. My eyes draw forward, staring at his long, deft fingers working his pants open. He’s not wearing any underwear and he reveals soft, short dark hair underneath. The hard, thick outline of his dick is smothered beneath the fabric and I can see it twitch against it. My mouth waters at the sight. I can’t wait to feel his hardness on my tongue, to suck on him like a lollipop. 

To prove how very sorry I am for shutting him out.

He pauses, rubbing a firm hand over his cock without taking it out of his jeans. 

I wait as patiently as I can, my legs trembling against the hard ground. 

Then he starts making these noises. Moaning from deep within his chest like a feral animal. He squeezes and pumps his cock right in front of my eyes but hidden from view. 

I glance up at him, opening my mouth wider in a silent request. 

“Oh, you want this?” He asks, giggling at me. “I don’t know if you deserve it, after what you and your little cocksucker boyfriend did to me.”

“Anti--” 

“Nah-ah-ah. You,” he crouches down to my level and takes my breasts in his hands, squeezing and pulling at my sensitive nipples, “know what to call me.”

I bite my tongue, leaning into his touch. Every tug of my sensitive little buds sends shockwaves of lust through me. 

He stops and slaps my tits, making me gasp.

“I don’t think that was a fucking question,” he says harshly through his teeth.

“Daddy!” I cry.

He groans and then plants his lips onto mine, fucking his forked tongue into my mouth. He pulls whimper and whimper from me, eating them up like they’re his last meal. He tastes hot and sweet and Anti’s tongue is long enough to slide down my throat. I gag unceremoniously around him, my body springing tears to my eyes. My cunt squeezes around nothing, and wetness pools from inside of me.

Anti pulls away from me, leaving me gasping and aching. 

“You want daddy’s cock?” 

I’m still trying to compose myself that his question flies right over my head.

A small slap against my cheek brings me back. 

“For fuck’s sake you know what I fucking want!” The outburst comes from out of nowhere and I stare up at Anti in shock of my own delirious, demanding words. 

“I. Am in. Control!” He shouts and he grabs me by hair, tugging me along the ground on my knees towards the couch. 

“Brattiest. Greediest fucking human. I’ve ever met.” He mutters from under his breath and the sinister undertones erupts a spark of fear in me. “Don’t deserve my fucking cock.”

My knees drag over the hardwood, tearing at the soft skin there and I grab his fist in my hair, trying to alleviate some pressure.

He sits down on the couch and pulls me tummy down onto his lap. His cock digs sharply into my hipbone and he rips my dress up over my thighs, tearing my undies off of my body. 

The cool air hits my hot cunt and I spread my thighs over his lap, wiggling in his grasp.

Anti slams my thighs closed and pins my hands to my lower back with his hand. 

I cry out in pleasure-pain when he smacks me hard on my ass. The vicious noise echoes through the room.

“Naughty.”

Smack.

“Girls.”

Smack.

“Get.”

Smack.

“Spanked.”

“Ow,” I moan, heat pooling to my butt cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

I look at Anti from over my shoulder, my eyes scanning over his gray-green skin of his chest before they meet his face. His wolfish grin almost hits his eyes and his fingers slap my pussy, and the sound of my wetness sloshing all over is obscene. 

“Look at you. I’ve barely even touched you and your body already wants to belong to me,” Anti says with a hint of awed tenderness in his voice. “My little puppet.”

I wriggle but his hold is too tight. I need to get my fingers into my pussy and quick, lest I go insane.

I arch my back and wriggle my ass in the air, pleading.

He stares expectantly at me, his black eyes glimmering with mischief. 

_He’s gonna make me say it. He’s gonna make me beg for it._

“Daddy Anti, please…” My ears go pink in embarrassment. “Please, please, I need your cock daddy. I’ll be good for you, I promise.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he says, and suddenly he’s gone from under me and I feel the head of his cold cock against my opening.

I moan loudly, unable to control my desire as it comes out in one, long, needy note. His cock is barely touching me, yet my cunt is desperately trying to pull him in, pulsing and gripping.

Then, just as quick, he’s gone and his billowing, cackling laugh is at the other end of the room.

I look up in confusion to see him standing about ten feet away, hunched over in manic laughter, his hands buried in his green-blue hair.

“Anti! The fuck?”

I try to move but his mind holds me in place on the couch, exposed and vulnerable. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he sing songs, “is it no fun being teased?”

His cock was right there. I can still feel him if I closed my eyes.

He glitches to the spot in front of me, sitting cross legged on the ground. His face turns dark and Anti jumps up onto the couch while grabbing my face with one hand and my throat in the other. His face is close to mine, nose almost touching nose. His breath is sickly sweet on my face. 

“How do you think it feels, when I see you fuck him? When you let that prissy little boy fuck your sweet girlie cunt open?” He licks his plump, pink lips. “How I feel, when you laugh at my presence?”

Shame overcomes me at his last point. I had no idea. 

“I didn’t think…”

“Remember when I fucked you, princess? When I choked you, and you came on my cock, screaming for me? I know he can’t fuck you like that. How you deserve to be fucked.”

“Sean is an amazing lover. He knows how to fuck me.”

“You poor thing. He’s made love to you. Hell, he’s even had sex with you. But he has never. Fucked. You.”

I gulp and his grip gets even tighter around my throat. 

“I can feel your need. Right here,” he releases his bind on me and holds my hand against his tummy, his voice low and serious. More serious-- more human than I've ever heard him before. “You pull me from right here.”

My body turns soft, my shoulders sagging. I reach for his cheek, caressing it in my palm. 

His face changes immediately, and he looks so angry that he could strike me. But he doesn’t.

“I can smell you.” He closes his eyes, his face scrunching up in concentration. “Your lust has a certain scent. It shows me your desires. I can taste how wet you get.”

He opens his eyes. 

“Your cunt fucking calls to me like a goddamn siren.” 

As if one cue, my cunt squeezes at his words, trying to wring him in and I sigh. 

“You need to be fucked crazy.”

“Then do it.”

“I need something first.”

“Anything-- I mean yeah, sure.”

He stands up, guiding me with him as well. He pulls me upwards, both hands around my throat so high that I’m on my tippy toes. 

“Tell me you want me more than you want Sean. Tell me I fuck you better. Tell me your deprived human pussy belongs to me.”

“I’m not saying that, Anti. That’s cruel.”

“It’s the truth. You know deep down that only I can truly satisfy you. Your human cunt has been deprived, starved. It aches for more. You need demon cock so bad you don’t know what to do with yourself. I can feel your need.”

With every word, my body flushes with lust and my head dizzies. I gasp for breath, my cunt feeling hot and swollen and uncomfortably empty. 

“Fucking tell me!”

“No! I hate you for asking that. Bastard.”

Anti presses his fingers against my slippery cunt and I cry out. He finds my clit with ease and starts his relentless attack on it, flicking and rubbing it into submission. Until I’m near tears at the sweet pleasure he inflicts on me. 

“Tell me how much you need me,” he demands, his voice deep and demonic. It only turns me on more.

I shake my head.

My thighs tremble as my orgasms builds, winding the tight, delicious coil of pleasure in my belly. 

He removes his hand to slap my face, leaving a trail of juices on my cheek. 

“Tell me, you little bitch.”

His fingers curl into my dripping pussy and my body greedily sucks his fingers inside of me. He fucks me like that harshly, my sopping wetness squishing every time he plunges deep. The sound is sick and perverted, and belongs in a porno.

My head swells at the tightness around my neck and my lack of oxygen and his tireless, delicious assault turns me delirious to his commands. Tears of feelings I don’t know how to handle come streaming down my face. 

“How much do you fucking need me?”

 _More than anything._

“Please, I can’t think anymore, Anti! My pussy is yours, my body belongs to you. I’m just your puppet, just a fuck puppet for your amusement. It hurts, please Anti, my pussy, I need you to fuck me crazy. I’m yours, daddy, I’m yours.”

Anti damn near _melts_ at my words.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Anti whispers into my ear. “Daddy will teach you how to be a real demonslut.”

He lets go of me and my noodle-legs give out and I crash to the floor, pain shooting up from my palms to my arms. I cough, trying to suck hair back into my lungs. 

Before I can properly catch my breath, Anti pulls my head up by my hair and opens his jeans up before my eyes. I’m still gasping as he pulls his cock out, so thick and big and angry-red at the tip and the sight makes my mouth drool. 

I’m the first to admit that I’m not a big fan of the male genitalia, but fuck me sideways if Sean didn’t have the most beautiful cock.

I open my mouth wide, sticking my pierced tongue out for him. 

He tugs my head away from his cock, and I look up at Anti, confused. He cups my face in his palm, wiping the tears from my eyes.

“I forget how fragile you humans are.” 

“I’m not.”

“Oh dollface, I know. You can handle more than what Sean gives you.” He gives me another playful little lovetap, making me giggle. “Open up.”

I obey. 

My knees are bruised and angry, my cunt dripping a puddle onto the floor, my once beautiful dress torn into tatters around me, my lipstick no doubt a smeared mess, and my cheeks wet with tears. 

Anti grins down at me, running his hand through my hair. His face is soft and kind, but his eyes hold the familiar malice that are always present there. He cracks his bleeding neck, rolling his wide shoulders back. 

I stare into his black eyes as he guides his cock into my mouth, his hardness heavy and thick and chilly on my tongue. My eyes slip closed as I moan around his girth, unable to suppress the hunger that builds inside of me. He tangles both of his hands into my hair, gently pumping shallow strokes into my mouth.

I bring my hand up to pump and twist the base of his cock and open my eyes to watch his cock disappear into my mouth. I go to deepen him into my mouth, hungry for all of him, but he tugs my head back, knocking my hand away and resumes his soft, shallow pumps.

I look up at him and grunt, his cock still in my mouth. 

He giggles darkly at me from the back of his throat.

I try again, this time jerking him faster into my mouth, but then he pulls me completely off his cock with a pop, leaving a trail of spit connecting us. 

He bobs in front me me enticingly, and I reach my mouth for him again, but he just tugs my head backwards even farther. 

“Anti…” I whine. 

He stares down at me adoringly, and there’s something so hot about a man (demon?) who can turn you into a fit of blind lust for him. 

“You’re such a tease,” I say, this time reaching for his cock with my hand instead, and it earns me a hard slap across my face. 

I cry out at the contact, the sharp stinging making me moan. 

_God, I am a slut, aren’t I?_

“You behave and keep your grabby hands behind your back, understand?”

I nod vigorously. 

Anti guides his slick cock back into my mouth, sliding it in so far it hits the back of my throat. My eyes instantly begin to tear at the intrusion. He pulls my head back and forth onto him while simultaneously jerking his hips into me. He’s so wide it stretches my lips taught around him.

Anti fucks my face mercilessly, so hard and fast I can barely breath. My jaw begins to burn and my thighs tremble with tension in trying to keep me upright. I drool around him, aching to touch my neglected cunt, but knowing he’d just punish me if I tried.

I’ve been punished enough. I’m not doing anything that might prolong my time until I can get his cock in me. 

I’ll be good. I’ll be good for Anti. I’ll take his delicious, thick cock as he fucks my throat raw. I’ll let him conduct me, mold me to his will. I’ll be his little puppet, letting my master control the strings. 

Anti pulls himself out of my mouth and I gasp for air. Something slimy and black as tar beads from the tip of his cock. He slides it over my swollen lips and I lick it clean.

It’s so sweet and my eyes roll to the back of my head, my cunt throbbing so hard my head spins. Whatever it was, it completely takes over my body for a few moments, my mind going blank except for the blissful pleasure it gives me.

When I come back to, I’m laying on my back with Anti hovering over me closely. 

“What the…?”

“Demon cum, baby. Drives you pretty little humans wild.” 

“Christ.”

My body sends out little spasms through my muscles and I twitch on the floor. 

“Do you want more of it?”

“God, yes.”

Anti opens my legs wide, crawling between them, kneeling. Finally. He hooks his arm around my waist, pulling my hips up into his lap and my shoulders scrape against the hardwood. He sits up on his knees, pushing my thighs open wider and placing my abused knees by my tits. 

I watch as his fingers spread my soaked pussy lips. Anti sticks his fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean, before pressing them against my slit. I watch, transfixed and eager, as he slips two digits in me. They go in easily and I moan as he slides them knuckle deep inside of me, pumping them in and out of me. He adds a third to stretch me open, his thumb circling my clit. 

“Please,” I beg, looking into his dark eyes. I grab at his forearm, my fingers combing through the dark hair there. 

Anti smiles, baring his fangs at me. 

“Don’t you worry. I’ll take care of you,” Anti lines his thick, leaking cock up to my centre. I quiver in anticipation, holding my breath. “I’ll give you what you need.” And then he breetches my weeping slit.

I watch as his cock disappears inside of me, inch by glorious inch. He stretches me wide, pulling me onto him until my ass hits his belly, stuffing me full of his dick. 

My cunt is already going crazy, milking and squeezing him. Whatever his precome is doing to my insides, my cunt seems starved and manic for it. 

“Oh, fuck, Anti.” I praise, my head rolling back onto the floor. “Thank you, daddy.”

“You'll become addicted, baby. You’ll need my cum in you every day.”

Anti lays me down carefully on the floor and slips his hand around my throat. My hands fall by my head and I surrender completely to him. 

He holds himself up with one arm as he drives into me over and over again, my knees tight against his hips. Pressure builds in my head as he squeezes his hand and I fuck back onto him as well as I can. The demon fucks me so deep I can feel him bulge out of my tummy. 

He stares deep into my eyes, rolling and snapping his hips into me, taking everything I have to offer him. I moan and wriggle under him, trying to get him even deeper, wanting him to fuck me so deep he comes out of my throat. 

“Come on, ride daddy.” Anti pulls my tired body up on top of him and steadies me. My entire body is on fire, exhausted.

“I can’t,” I admit. 

Anti grabs my ankles and plants my feet on the ground so I’m sitting on him. He uses his mind control to move my hands to right above his knees. 

“If you want it, take it.” Anti leans back on the floor and folds his hands behind his head, quirking a bushy brow at me.

I groan, my elbows shaky and thighs cramping. My pussy cries around him, leaking wetness down my ass and over his thighs. I bite my lip and pull my weight off of him and my muscles groan in protest. His cock empties from me before I drop down back on top of him, taking him balls deep. Our skin slaps together and the slick sound of my wetness embarasses me. 

But I fuck him, I fuck him as well as I can, as well as my drained body will let me. 

“Good girl,” Anti says. He places his hands under my thighs to help me ride him. “You’re doing so good.”

My heart swells at his compliment and I find myself fucking him harder with his guidance. I bounce on him over and over, my tits bouncing painfully. 

“Fuck, I love you. Oh my god, Anti, I fucking love you,” I say as he fills me up over and over again. It’s rare to get dick so good that you confess undying devotion to it.

He cackles into the air and it bounces off my skin like vibration. 

The demon takes over, supporting my entire weight in his hands, lifting my feet off of the ground, and lifting his hips of the ground to fuck me. He glitches so fast he almost begins to blur and he pounds into me at a dizzying pace.

Needful, animalistic moans come out of me, each one louder than the one before until I’m screaming my lungs out at the pleasure of it. 

My orgasm builds higher and higher, and I’m begging him and praising him, _fuck me daddy, oh my God, please never stop fucking me, I love your big demon dick_ , and he’s not stopping, his massive cock hitting spots in me that should hurt but just make my greedy, dripping cunt hotter, twisting me higher and higher until my mind goes blank all I can remember is his cock and his name.

“Anti! Anti!” I chant like a prayer, over and over, pleading with him to grant me salvation.

I feel him swell within me, spurting his hot black cum deep into my belly and then I see stars. 

I scream myself hoarse as pleasure shoots like lightning through my body. My vision goes black as he fills me up with his demon seed, my cunt squeezing my release like a vice around him, and it just doesn’t stop. I come, over and over again, until my body can’t take it anymore and I collapse.

Right before I pass out, I feel Anti at my ear.

“Don’t you forget, darling. I’m your boyfriend too.”

 

When I awake, I’m snuggled in a bed with a warm body spooning me. My body still tingles with pleasure, this sweet blissful hum. I’m wearing Sean’s Overwatch shirt and a pair of undies. I can still feel Anti’s cum in me.

I turn over to see Sean, bright eyed and looking like he’d just slept for a year. I smile shyly at him, wondering how he’s feeling about all of this.

“I’ve got to say, I really don’t like Anti calling you mean things. But fuck my arse if you weren’t a goddess.”

“You’re not upset?”

He kisses my cheek, his short facial hair tickling my skin.

“Surprisingly, no. I get you need things from him that I just can’t stomach to do to you. I can’t leave these marks on you. I can’t treat you like that. But seeing how horny you got from it gave me the biggest boner ever. Though it’s not Anti’s _big demon dick_ ,” he chuckles.

I swat at him, blushing, and my eyes travel down his track pants. The outline of his cock stands proud against the fabric. 

And just like that, as drained as I am, lust stirs low in my belly and my pussy pulses. I roll onto my knees, propping my ass up in the air. 

“Please?” 

A grin slowly emerges on Sean’s face. 

“He’s really turned you into a cockslut, hasn’t he?”

My only response is a wiggle of my ass and the dampening of my panties.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I'm always a hoe for Anti. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  


End file.
